For as long as hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, boxing, and related contact sports have been practiced, humans have used equipment to help them train, practice, and develop skills related to those sports. Common and rather ubiquitous examples of such equipment include myriad punching bags. However, most such bags provide only a generally un-precise target for a person to strike. Large hanging bags can be struck using fists, elbows, knees, feet, and various other body parts, in order to practice using one's body to strike. But such bags usually do not provide exact strike aiming points or track the accuracy, force, and precision of strikes. Moreover, such data isn't logged or used to provide post-workout analysis or real-time feedback during the workout/training session. Neither do such bags permit wireless transmission of such data to remote locations.
What is needed is a device that provides a plurality of target aim points that a user can practice striking. The device should be relatively portable so that a trainer can safely hold and manipulate the device in order to help the user train under more real-world conditions. Moreover, the device should be able to gather data concerning the user's performance during the training, workout, or practice session. Such data should include accuracy and precision of strikes, strength or force of strikes, number, speed and/or velocity of strikes, etc.